


To Show My Love

by lilnerdling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnerdling/pseuds/lilnerdling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple, short drabbles about Scarlett Witch and Captain America.</p><p>Wanda knew that she loved him, the only problem was that she couldn't express it and she struggled to recognise when it was being given to her. For years, it had just been her and Pietro and she had gotten so used to how Pietro was, how he showed her that he loved her. But now Pietro was gone and Wanda is left all alone with the Avengers around her to support her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.'

"Wanda, pull over. Let me drive for a bit," said Steve, his head rolling to the side to look at her.

"No," Wanda told him, her fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "I can do this."

They had been driving for hours towards Clint's farmhouse. The team had decided that it would be a good idea to go surprise Clint and his family, especially after letting them into their home for refuge. Well, Steve had decided that. To show their support for the idea, the rest of the team had taken the quinjet, leaving Steve and Wanda to drive the long trip there. Wanda didn't mind, she just wanted some more practice at driving and Steve was happy to help.

Steve's fingers reached out and caught a strand of Wanda's long hair between his fingers, before tucking it back behind her ear. "I know you can, but you need a break. You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"Am not," Wanda mumbled. She attempted to shake Steve's hand away, but he refused. Instead, he rested his hand against her cheek.

"Wanda, just let me drive for an hour. You need a break," Steve murmured, brushing his thumb against Wanda's cheek. "Just let me drive for awhile."

Steve never took his eyes off Wanda, even as the car slowed to a stop on the side of the road. Wanda gently turned her head to lean closer into Steve's touch and gaze at him with her big, blue eyes.

"Fine, you can drive, but only for an hour," Wanda told him.

Steve rolled his eyes. He knew that no matter how much Wanda tried to keep track of how long he had been driving, she would soon lose count and from the bags under her eyes, she would soon be asleep. Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across to press a warm kiss to Wanda's forehead, murmuring two simple words.

"Thank you."


	2. 'It reminded me of you.'

Wanda woke to soft paws pressing against her stomach. Without opening her eyes, she knew that she had overslept, but that was probably Steve's doing. She didn't have a nightmare last night and on those rare nights, Steve refused to let anyone wake her the next morning. The one thing that Wanda couldn't seem to put her finger on was whatever was on her stomach. Her blue eyes flickered open to stare directly into another pair that was strangely almost the exact same shade as Wanda's. It was a cat. No, a small kitten with big blue eyes and soft brown fur. It padded its way over her chest to lick her nose.

"Steve," Wanda called, her voice wavering as she wondered where this strange animal could have come from. Tony's tech would never have allowed any unknown or homeless animals into the base. Wanda pushed herself to sit up and the kitten tumbled down her chest, just as Steve wandered into the bedroom. "Steve, where did this cat come from?"

The usually confident Captain America smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck as he shuffled across the room to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Wanda. The kitten immediately jumped off Wanda and stumbled it's way over to Steve, rubbing itself against his leg. "I brought it. I thought it was cute."

"How did Tony even allow you to keep him?" Wanda asked, her eyes dropping to watch the affectionate kitten.

"It's a her and Tony doesn't exactly know," Steve's words trailed off at the end. His eyes gazed up through his eyelashes, smiling sheepishly, looking for some form of affection, even though he seemed to be getting plenty from the kitten.

Wanda grinned and leaned across the bed to wrap her arms around her boyfriend. "Tony's going to kill you, you know," she mumbled into his neck. "What is so amazing about that kitten that you are willing to take an infamous Tony Stark scolding."

Steve buried his face in her hair and murmured low enough so that only she could hear, even though they were the only two in the room. "It reminded me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support with my first one shot. I can't wait to write more of these and I hoped you liked this chapter. If you have any prompt ideas, please comment them and I'll try my best to get to them.


	3. 'You're safe here.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt from Chess_Blackfyre, 'Fighting as a couple'. I don't know how you wanted this to go, but this was what first came to mind. It didn't really turn out as a fight.

It had happened again. How could any of them trust her when this kept on happening. It hadn't happened for at least a fortnight, but tonight, it had been worse. The nightmare was the same as it always was. It was the day that Wanda had lost her brother. She could still feel the gaping hole in her heart. Steve was helping though. All the Avengers were helping. But it still there. A faint reminder of what she had lost that one day.

Wanda dropped her head into her hands, after she took in the state of the bedroom. Everything had been thrown against the walls, most of it broken to pieces. The pictures and mirrors that once hung on the wall were now shattered on the floor. And Steve. Steve was now laying on the floor by the bed, but was somehow still asleep. Wanda's powers weren't strong enough to throw Steve's large body against the floor, like all the other objects, but it still pushed him off the bed. Her powers had lashed out again, breaking anything and almost everything around her. The only thing that hadn't been damaged was Steve. Well, as far as she knew.

"I can't do it," Wanda mumbled, pushing the blankets off her and standing from the bed. The sudden chill of the air caused goosebumps to form on her skin and she wrapped her arms around herself. She had to leave before she hurt anyone else. "I need to get out of here."

Wanda stumbled from the room, trying her best not to stand on any of the broken objects. She could light up the room with her magic, but she wasn't going to risk it. She didn't want to hurt Steve or anyone for that matter. She just wanted to be normal and safe. She safely made it to the door and out of the room, before a pounding began to grow in her head. Wanda knew she should've been expecting it. It often came after an outburst of her powers. She stumbled her way down the corridor with a hand pressed to her temple.

"Miss Maximoff," F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice ran through Wanda's ears. "Do you want me to call for Mr Rogers?"

Wanda closed her eyes and waved the AI away with her hand. "No, no. I'm fine."

F.R.I.D.A.Y didn't respond, so Wanda hoped that she had left her alone. She just had to get far away from Steve before something else happened, away from everyone. Pressing one hand against the wall next to her. Wanda blindly led herself further down the corridor. It hurt too much to open her eyes to the blinding light that seemed to flicker on when Wanda passed into the room.

Then she couldn't feel the wall anymore. It had disappeared beneath her hand. Wanda attempted to open one eye to find out what had happened, to make sure that she hadn't made the wall disappear with her powers. She hadn't. The corridor had just opened up into the living room.

The pain grew even more, preventing her from even hearing her own thoughts. Closing her eyes again, she continued to blindly stumbled around the room, reaching for something, anything to grab onto. Then her toes caught on something and she tripped. Her body fell face-first over the arm of a couch and a muffled yelp left her. The pain continued to grow. She turned her body to lay on her back and her hands reached up to her hair, beginning to pull at her hair. She needed to do something to distract her from the pain. Something that would overpower the immense pain in her head.

"Wanda." A faint voice drifted through the pain in her head. Numbing it. Soothing it almost. Hands seeked out her forearms, pulling them away from her hair and lifting her onto their lap.

"Steve," Wanda mumbled, opening her eyes only slightly to stare at the person holding her.

"What are you doing, Wanda?" His fingers drifted over her body, searching for an injury.

The pain in Wanda's head had cleared. She didn't know why. If it was due to Steve's presence or the fact that she was no longer moving, but she couldn't care less. She pushed Steve's hands off her and stood to her feet, taking slow steps backwards.

"What are you doing?" Steve looked at her with true concern. His arms were held out slightly towards her, not moving from where they were holding her only moments before. "Come here. You just had a nightmare."

Wanda shook her head. "No, Steve. It wasn't just a nightmare. It completely wrecked our bedroom and threw you off the bed. I threw you off the bed." She continued to walk backwards, staring at him. Her steps were small and slow. As though she thought that if they were sudden, something would happen. Something bad. "I'm dangerous."

Steve jumped to his feet and attempted to move towards her, only stopping when he saw red hex begin to flow around her right hand. "Wanda, you're not dangerous."

"How am I not dangerous when you are bleeding because I threw you off the bed? I did that to you."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't realise he was bleeding. He looked down at his body to find a wound and after not finding one, he slowly raised his hand to his face. His fingers trailed over his skin, searching for whatever Wanda was talking about. The cut was just above his eyebrow and he winced when his fingers touched it. He dropped his hand to his side, trying his best not to worry Wanda. "It's nothing," he muttered.

Wanda shook her head. "If that's what I've done to you today, then what could I do tomorrow or next week? Steve, I need to leave. I'm too dangerous to be around any of you. I can't lose you too."

Steve was speechless. How could she think that the best possible thing to do? Obviously whatever HYDRA had put in her head was still there, no matter how much they helped her. Tears began to well in Wanda's eyes and something in Steve broke. Whatever was keeping him from wrapping Wanda up in his arms disappeared and he rushed over to her. He didn't care if her powers lashed out. He trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't do so purposely. Her hands clutched at his shirt and his arms wrapped around her. Sobs were all that filled the air and her tears soaked Steve's shirt, but he didn't care. All he cared about was proving to Wanda that the best place for her was here.

He pressed his lips to her hair, mumbling to her gently. "You're safe here. You could never hurt me."

Wanda looked up at him through glossy eyes. "But..."

Steve shushed her, running his fingers through her long hair. "I won't ever let you be taken away from me. You're too important to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a massive fight, but I hope you like it. Please continue to comment your ideas/prompts. I love reading them and I am trying my best to get to all of them.


	4. 'You're amazing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt from sparkinglovingheart, 'Something where Wanda is just watching Steve draw or comes across some of his sketches'.

"Steve," Wanda called, pushing the door to his bedroom open. They had gotten back from a mission a couple of hours ago and the Avengers were now waiting in the lounge room for the post mission debrief. All of them were there, even Tony who looked as though he would run off to his workshop at any moment. All of them, but the Captain, who insisted on the debriefs. "Steve?"

The shower was running, but as soon as Wanda stepped into the room, it shut off. Steve was probably expecting for someone to come for him. "I'll be right out, Wanda. You can head back to the team if you want."

Wanda nodded. It never occurred to her that he couldn't see her through the bathroom wall, but her attention was caught by something else. Her curiosity seemed to always get the best of her, especially now when she's spotted something on the table by the window. For a small moment, her red hex flowed through her fingers as she thought about bringing the object over to her, but then she decided against it. She had a bad habit of having misfortunes with her magic. Once, she had attempted to bring a hot cup of coffee over to her, but instead Tony had interrupted her and it ended up tipped on his lap.

Slowly, Wanda made her way over to the table and took the object into her hands. It was a drawing. A portrait of two people with their faces merged down the centre. On one side was a soldier with his hair slicked back and a slight smile, almost a smirk. The other side was a completely different man. This man had long, stringy hair, dark smudges around his eyes and a mask covering his mouth. Wanda only just recognised him from the news back in Sokovia. He was the Winter Soldier. And there was one similarity between the two men. The eyes. They had the exact same eyes.

"Wanda?"

She jumped and the drawing fell from her hands. "I... I didn't mean to. It was just sitting there and I..." Her words trailed off as she turned to look at Steve. He was just standing there, rubbing a towel through his hair and wearing only a pair of pants, completely unaware of his bare chest. They had only been together for a few months and he often slept over in her bedroom, but Wanda still found herself speechless every time she saw him shirtless. In an attempt to distract herself, she dropped to her knees, scrambling to pick up the drawing.

Steve chuckled and dropped the towel on the back of a chair, before wrapping his arms around Wanda from behind. "It's okay. I don't mind if you see them."

"What about the others?"

"God no, do you know how they would tease me? Especially Tony and Nat."

Wanda giggled and placed the picture back on the table, before turning back around in Steve's arms to wrap her own arms around his torso. Her hand didn't manage to reach each other, but Wanda didn't mind. She just liked being in Steve's arms. She was completely hidden from everyone in his arms.

"Do you like it? My drawing?" Steve mumbled, pressing a kiss again her hair and running his fingers through her long hair. It was one of his favourite things about Wanda. When they had first met during the battle against Ultron, her hair had been dirty and knotted, but now, it was soft and wavy and one of Steve's favourite things.

Wanda nodded against his skin and tapped her fingers to the beat of Steve's heartbeat on his back. She just wanted to stand in a pleasant silence for a couple more minutes. "It's amazing," she whispered. "You're amazing."

A chuckle vibrated through Steve's chest and he leaned back to stare into Wanda's eyes. He was smiling and his thumb brushed against her cheek. "So are you."

A red blush bloomed in Wanda's cheeks. Slowly, Steve leaned down to press their lips together, but just as they touched, the bedroom door slammed open. Both their heads shot around to stare at the intruder and a dark glare formed on Wanda's face. Not just because she was annoyed, but because she knew it would scare the intruder.

"Cap, please calm your girlfriend," Tony shuddered. "You have a debrief to run and I have a suit to go fix, so finish up lovebirds."

Steve grinned down at Wanda, who smiling back innocently. "Fine, just let me get a shirt on."

Steve pulled away from Wanda and her eyes raised to look at Tony. She was no longer annoyed, but instead embarrassed. And Stark wasn't helping. He was now smirking, no longer scared of Wanda, and waggling his eyebrows at her. Her blush returned, darken than before, and her hands shot up to cover her face.

"And Stark, you can go wait in the lounge room and stop harassing Wanda," Steve called, his voice drifted out of his wardrobe.

Tony winked at Wanda and did a sarcastic, one finger salute towards the wardrobe. "Ay ay, Captain."

Wanda groaned and collapsed onto Steve's bed. "I am never leaving this room again."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas, please comment them and I'll try my best to write them. Thanks


End file.
